Zettai All Right Graffiti Up!
by Bisho-jo Trio 123
Summary: When the GGs are cornered by Onishima, they sing their theme song in a desperate move to escape. Will it work?


Yet another fic from Bishojo#3. Warning: Minor Tab bashing and other stupidities along the way!

A trick. The graffiti ambush on Shibuya-Cho had been a trick to lure the GGs out of hiding by the police. Unfortunately, the trick had worked well. Too well. The police had every exit blockaded and a S.W.A.T. team was chasing down the GGs like lionesses after their pray.

Skating as fast as they could to escape the grasp of the inclosing officers was starting to take it's toll on the kids. As they rapidly ran out of options on what to do and where to go, it looked like the end was near for them. Finally, all hope seemed lost as the five teenagers were unwillingly chased into an alley with Onishima leading the chase.

They were trapped. Beat, Gum, Tab, Garam, and Mew had been trapped. Onishima grinned evilly as he pulled out the cuffs. He slowly approached the cornered and tired kids followed by an army of officers armed with knight sticks. It truly was the end for the GGs, or was it?

"Wait a second." Beat said, his voice unquivering with fear. Onishima's grin vanished and his eyes narrowed. "What? What do you want, punk?"

"Before you arrest us, there's something I, we, want to say." He replied, motioning to the others who in turn replied silently. "You know, the only reason you managed to corner us was because you learned something from us."

"What are you talking about?! What do I need to learn from a bunch of damn punks?!"

"We'll tell you, through song."

That said, the other four GGs joined Beat and they each flung their arms over each other's shoulders and began to sing.

Note: This song is sung to the tune of Digimon Adventure's "Zettai O-rai Digimental Up!" You might want to listen to it, you can probably find it on Napster or on the internet.

Beat: Looking back on what I have gone through,

I will no longer be silenced by you.

If ever I have something to express,

Through paint I shall.

Gum: When times of rejection have got me down,

I just look for something to spray down.

I know with my friends,

The sky's the limits for me.

All: Zettai! We'll never split up,

And besides,

Together we're strong.

We're the unstoppable force of five punks,

Straight from the street.

All right! Kick up the volume,

With spray paint,

We battle to win,

Freedom and turf from here in our home Shibuya-Cho,

Graffiti up!

Beat: My mom's the town whore!

Gum: I said I wanted a sandwich!

Tab: I'm the pimp daddy!

Garam: Can't find my damn socks!

Mew: My skates are pink!

Tab: I am the Tabster and I think I'm black,

But what's that to you, you skanky hoe?

When you look at my face, you think my lips,

Are a mustache.

Garam: I am Garam and I am so buff.

I've got great abs as you can see.

I'm not a big fat ass like you,

Onishima.

"Hey!" Onishima interrupted.

"Dude, you're messing up our song."

"Sorry."

All: Zettai! We'll never split up,

And besides,

Together we're strong.

We're the unstoppable force of five punks,

Straight from the street.

All right! Kick up the volume,

With spray paint,

We battle to win,

Freedom and turf from here in our home Shibuya-Cho,

Graffiti up!

Beat: Beat Armor Shinka! I can't armor evolve, but I've got turbo skates and you don't, so you can suck it!

Gum: Gum Armor Shinka! I can't armor evolve either, but if I could, I'd pound your ass into the ground!

Tab: Tab Armor Shinka! I almost armor evolved once, but then my mom busted into my room and ruined it!

Garam: Garam Armor Shinka! I think I armor evolved once, but that was probably a side effect of smoking too much crack in my basement.

Mew: Mew Armor Shinka! I definitely armor evolved once, but then I drank some soda and changed back. I was never able to armor evolve again!

Finally my spirit is free to create,

Then you came along and ruined it all.

We're not gonna let that happen, right guys?

Others: Yeah!

All: Zettai! We'll never split up,

And besides,

Together we're strong.

We're the unstoppable force of five punks,

Straight from the street.

All right! Kick up the volume,

With spray paint,

We battle to win,

Freedom and turf from here in our home Shibuya-Cho,

Beat: Zettai!

All: Zettai! We'll never split up,

And besides,

Together we're strong.

We're the unstoppable force of five punks,

Straight from the street.

Zettai!! All right! Kick up the volume,

With spray paint,

We battle to win,

Freedom and turf from here in our home Shibuya-Cho,

Graffiti up!!!

The entire police force was baffled as the teens finished up their song. After a few seconds of staring into space and blinking, Onishima was enraged. "What the hell does that mean?! What's with all the armor evolving crap?! What's zettai mean?!"

"I think it means 'absolutely'." An officer from the back of the group said.

"No, it means 'absolute'!" another chimed in.

" 'Absolutely', 'absolute' who cares!? Why would they be singing it in a song?!"

With in minutes, every member of the S.W.A.T team was arguing. Onishima tried many attempts to calm the men down, but finally got frustrated and fired a few bullets in the air to get their undivided attention. "Look, we'll discuss this later after we take these kids in, okay?" 

"Can we eat donuts while discussing this?" an officer shouted.

"Yes."

The S.W.A.T. team cheered and started chanting as Onishima turned around to face the punks he had just captured, only to see them gone. "Stop chanting you idiots! They're gone!" 

"No they're not." An officer replied.

"What do you mean? Look, they're not there anymore. They're gone."

"No they aren't."

"Look! Do you seem them there?!"

"…..Yes."

"Where?"

"Right there in the alley."

"They WERE right there, but now they're gone."

"…..No they aren't."

As the sun set over Shibuya-Cho, seven figures were seen walking along the roof tops. "It's a good thing you guys stayed behind." Beat said to Cube and Combo. The two had heard of the trouble their friends were in and rushed over to help. Using a rope, they were able to pull them out of the alley. Of course, if it wasn't for the diversion the song left, the capture of all seven of them would've happened. "That was pretty good thinking with the song." Cube commented. "How did you know it would work?"

"We didn't," Beat said, "but it never hurts to try something."

"Yeah, desperate times call for desperate measures." Gum added.

"Well, you guys must've been pretty desperate to sing a corny song like that."

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" Beat said defensively. "Besides, I don't see you guys writing any better lyrics."

"Guys, let's not fight." Mew said. "Let's just go home."

Okay, it wasn't too funny, was it? Still, I think it was okay. Please review.


End file.
